1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a system for detecting and identifying chemical species and, more particularly, to a system that uses an array of nanostructure sensing devices, which have been modified for selectivity for sensing a plurality of chemical species and methods of fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Chemical and biological sensing is important in many industrial, medical, agricultural, and environmental monitoring applications. Many industrial processes are monitored and kept within control limits by chemical sensing. Medical analyte sensors can determine levels of various chemicals in blood and other body fluids. There is a need to monitor environmental hazards, such as pollutants and biotoxins. Increasingly, there is a demand for chemical sensing with military application, such as detection of harmful chemical and biological agents and for treaty verification. Other applications include sensing simple odors, such as for foodstuffs (e.g., to determine freshness, grade quality, and maturity of cheeses and to identify flavors,), drinks (e.g., to classify wines, beers, whiskies and to analyze flavors as for coffee), perfumes and essential oils.
Some chemical sensors rely on solid state materials, such as semiconducting metal oxides. For example, a metal oxide semiconductor sensor has been described by Taguchi in U.S. Pat. No. 3,676,820. The electrical resistance of the metal oxide semiconductor sensor changes when chemical species are absorbed onto the sensor. These sensors operate best at high temperatures in order to achieve enhanced chemical reactivity between chemical species and sensor materials for significant sensitivity. Solid state sensors have long recovery times, poor reproducibility, and can detect only a limited variety of chemical species. Solid state sensors are limited by their lack of sensitivity to certain chemical species and by their non-linear response.
Other chemical detectors for detecting at the molecular level rely on polymer coated surface acoustic wave (SAW) sensors to detect and identify chemical species. A SAW sensor array has been described by Bowers et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 6,321,588. A SAW sensor operates in effect as a microbalance through the de-tuning of the crystal's resonant frequency as mass is added to its surface. When a SAW sensor is used as part of an oscillator, changes in the characteristics of acoustic waves propagating through the SAW sensor can be used to determine the nature of one or more substances that has adsorbed onto the sensor. The signal transduction mechanism involves somewhat complicated electronics, requiring frequency measurement to 1 Hz while sustaining a 100 MHz Rayleigh wave in the crystal.
There are chemical detectors for detecting gases and vapors that have been developed, which use gas chromatography. This method offers extremely good selectivity in separating chemical compounds. However, the gas chromatographic approach requires a significant amount of time for all chemical species to be detected, as they must be detected serially, which is very time-consuming. Furthermore, systems of this type are not small enough for many field applications.
Accordingly, there is a need for robust, sensitive and accurate sensors capable of detecting a wide variety of chemical species that utilize a simple electronic detection principle, can be used for a wide range of applications, can be manufactured easily and have the flexibility to expand their scope as new detection needs arise.